


I want to spend my life with you

by usagilynx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, M/M, Nothing explicit, They love each other so much, i'm so soft, let my boys be happy 2018, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagilynx/pseuds/usagilynx
Summary: Childhood friends AU. Just little moments here and there with two soft boys in love.





	I want to spend my life with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of sugar cookies and chocolate puddings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482496) by [kybelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles). 



> Hello! This is the first fanfic I write in so so many years, and it's the first I write in English, so please excuse the mistakes. I was inspired to write in this format after reading kybelles' wonderful childhood friends AU, and well, just wanted to give more (much needed) fluff to our suffering fandom.

Ash couldn’t remember a single time in his life where he didn’t have Eiji.

* * *

He meets the Japanese boy for the first time.

For reasons he couldn’t quite understand yet, Ash has moved to his older brother Griffin’s apartment, where they would live together.  

A kind lady–their neighbor–invited the little boy over to play with her son, Eiji.

The older boy shared his toys and cookies with Ash. He seemed a little shy at first, but once they started playing, he talked excitedly about his favorite shows and the characters he loved. He asked Ash about the things he liked, and soon, they were laughing and running around the house.

When Griffin came to pick him up because “it was getting late” Ash didn’t want to leave. His older brother smiled warmly at him, and after getting reassurance from their neighbor, promised him that he could come back to play with Eiji whenever he wanted.

* * *

They were practically inseparable.

Whenever they got back from school, one of the boys would go to the other’s house to play. Whenever Ash got hurt, Eiji would fuss over and scold him gently.

Ash was younger and smaller than Eiji, but when Eiji got hurt, he would get a serious look on his face. He would ask the older boy if anyone was picking on him. After Eiji reassured him that “he was fine, it was just an accident, really,” Ash would tell him to please trust him and “just tell me if anyone is bothering you. I’ll protect you, Eiji.”

Eiji wanted share delicious food with Ash, take him to the movies and play all the games the younger boy liked with him. Ash often had a scowl on his face, and Eiji loved to see him relax and smile. Eiji was older–he was supposed to be taking care of the younger boy.

He didn’t want Ash to ever have to fight, not even for his sake. Still, in the rare occasion he voiced them, Ash was genuine and earnest with his feelings, and Eiji couldn’t help but feel touched.

* * *

Almost a full head taller, Ash now towers over Eiji.

Eiji scoffs and pouts whenever Ash teases him about it. Still, he can’t help but feel butterflies on his stomach and heat on his cheeks when his best friend casually hugs him from behind, reclining his body on Eiji’s and burying his face on Eiji’s hair.

“What are you doing, you’re _heavy_.” Eiji complains, but he doesn’t make any effort to shake the younger boy off.

“Re-charging.”

“What?”

“I’m out of old man energy, I need to re-charge.” Eiji could almost hear the smile in his voice.

Eiji smacks Ash’s hip. “Get out of my house.”

Ash laughs and tightens the hug for a second before letting go. They’re on Eiji’s kitchen, but his home is practically Ash’s home at this point, so the younger boy has no problem fixing himself something to eat without asking for permission.  

“Let’s do something this weekend.” Ash says a few minutes later, mouth full.

Eiji scolds him for his bad manners first, making Ash roll his eyes and mutter “old man” under his breath. Eiji would have flipped him off if he had heard him, but he didn’t, so he simply asks him what he wants to do.

“I don’t know. I hardly see you anymore. Are you finally tired of me?”

“Of course not. Why would you even say that?”

Eiji knew better than anyone that Ash didn’t have the best relationship with his family. He got along pretty well with his older brother Griffin, but the latter worked basically all day long. Now that Ash was “old enough to look after himself,” Griffin was comfortable with leaving the boy alone in that apartament. Ash might not said it, but Eiji knew that sometimes, he got lonely.

Without hesitating, Eiji goes to Ash and gently caresses his hair. “You know I’m just busy with school and practice and all those projects.” Eiji flashes him a smile. “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

Ash smiles at him as well. “Take me out on a date then, Mister Old and Wise. You pay.”

“Tsk. Fine.”

* * *

Ash is the one who confesses first.

It was late at night and they were walking home together after one of their “dates,” talking and laughing when Ash suddenly held Eiji’s hand.

Eiji looked up and was surprised to see Ash blushing profoundly.

“Eiji I... I really…” Ash squeezes Eiji’s hand tighter as if he were stilling himself with resolve. He looked straight into Eiji’s eyes. “Eiji. I’m in love with you.”

Eiji could feel warmness spread on his chest and his cheeks. Suddenly, his head and feet felt so much lighter. He felt as if he were floating. The longer Eiji stared at him, the redder Ash got.

“W-what? Can you say something?” Ash stuttered, practically pouting. He tried to sound like his usual tough and smooth self, but Eiji could tell how nervous he was really feeling inside.

Eiji gives him the biggest, brightest smile. “Can you say that again?”

“ _Eiji!_ ”

“Sorry, sorry.” he laughs softly. “But that felt really nice. Took you long enough, too.”

Blushy, lightheaded and mesmerized with Eiji’s laughter, it took Ash a few seconds to realize what Eiji meant.  

“You jerk, you were waiting for this, weren’t you? You’re the older one here but you were waiting for me to confess, isn’t that unfair?” Ash playfully tugged Eiji’s hand, scowling and pouting and blushing. “I’m dying here and you’re just laughing.”

Eiji was laughing so much he almost couldn’t hear him. “No Ash, wait. I’m just… so happy.”

Eiji looks up at him, and Ash noticed his red cheeks and the soft look on his eyes for the first time. “Yes, I was waiting for you to give the first step because I didn’t want to force you to do anything you weren’t ready to do. I wanted you to tell me your feelings when you felt it was right.”

“You knew I liked you,” Ash whispered.

“Of course. I’m old and wise, remember?” Eiji whispered back, giving him the fondest of smiles. “I feel the same, you know.”

“Yeah, I know.” Ash smiled back.

Suddenly, Ash let go of his hand. Putting his hands under Eiji’s ass, he lifted the older–but smaller–boy. Surprised, Eiji yelps and wraps one arm around Ash’s neck and puts his other hand on Ash's hair, grabbing some of his blond locks. With their bodies so close not even air could pass between them, Ash wraps his arms around Eiji’s legs and looks up to see his blushing face.

Eiji closes his eyes adorably and gives Ash a quick peck on his lips.

“What was that?” Ash laughs and Eiji blushes even harder. “Come back here.” Ash whispers, still smiling, and Eiji leans down again. This time, Ash takes control of the kiss and all thoughts abandon their heads.

* * *

They make love for the first time.

It was messy and a little awkward at first, but Ash wouldn’t have changed it for anything. They begin with nervous and shaky hands but at some point, they couldn’t contain their teasing and breathless laughter.

“You make me so happy,” Eiji whispers in Ash’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Ash tightens their embrace and they move together faster and faster, green eyes gazing into the soft, tearful chocolate orbs. The look on his eyes, his messy and puffy hair, the red on his cheeks…His open pouty mouth, swollen from kissing, and the cute, arousing sounds that came out of it; Ash wished he could capture every single detail and engrave it on his memory forever.

Overcome with love, the words abandon his mouth before he even realize. “You’re my everything,” Ash says, leaning down to kiss him. Eiji hugs him impossibly tighter, holding on to his lover for dear life as both lose their minds.

* * *

They move in together.

It’s a small apartment that they decorate together–well, it’s mostly Ash going along with whatever Eiji wants. After all, he’s not really interested in those things but he wants to make Eiji happy. He has to admit that it’s nice to have a place with their own personal touch to call a home, but his favorite part is definitely sharing it with Eiji. Their shared bedroom, their shared bed. Their shared table at breakfast, their shared couch when they cuddled together to watch tv.

They share the housework as well. They always clean after themselves, and after Eiji takes charge of cooking–he was way better at it and Ash really loved his food–Ash takes charge of the laundry to make things even.

After being best friends for so long, living together wasn’t hard. They knew better than anyone each other’s strengths and flaws. There probably wasn’t anyone in the world who could stand the other more at their worst, just like there wasn’t anyone who could bring out the best out of the other any better than they did.

One day, Ash wakes up and goes to their kitchen, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Eiji from behind.

“Hump. Finally” Eiji says, and Ash just reminds him that _“C’mon, it’s Sunday_ ” before burying his face on Eiji's neck. _Home_ , Ash thinks, inhaling Eiji’s scent and feeling warmness spread on his chest.

* * *

They’re married. By then, they’ve been living together for years, so not much changed.

Eiji was the one who proposed, but it wasn’t planned. In fact, it came out of nowhere. It’s not like they haven’t thought about marriage before; Ash was planning the best and most special way to do it, but Eiji beat him to the punch.

They were cuddling together on their couch watching an old movie. Ash was laying his head on Eiji’s chest, with his arms around the older boy’s waist. Eiji was playing with Ash's hair–almost making him purr–when Ash suddenly lifted his face to look at him.

Eiji looked at him, soft and relaxed, with heavy eyelids and a fond, almost entranced look. He combed Ash’s hair out of his face and suddenly, he was whispering “ _Marry me_.”  

Ash remembered Eiji becoming a stuttering, blushy mess while it took Ash a full minute just to process what was happening. When he finally did, he laughed, but his watered and he felt as if his chest was about to explode. Ash took Eiji’s hand, silencing him, and brought it to his lips.

“Eiji.” He whispered in the softest voice. “I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Eiji’s eyes started to water as well. With rosy cheeks and shaky hands, Eiji cupped Ash’s face and brought him close before giving him the deepest of kisses. Movie completely forgotten, they kissed and kissed, trying to express all the love and affection that words couldn’t quite convey with their lips.

* * *

 

Ash couldn’t remember a single time in his life where he didn’t have Eiji, and for that, he couldn’t be more grateful.


End file.
